


Budget Meeting

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: after a long, boring day of paperwork, it was the last thing jack expected to see when he opened his front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budget Meeting

After a long, boring day of paperwork, it was the last thing Jack expected to see when he opened his front door. Daniel. In Jack's Washington townhouse. Leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Naked as the day he Descended. The sight was still new enough to make Jack's mouth go dry.

"Landry sent me to make nice at tomorrow's budget meeting, since Sam broke her wrist," Daniel said, as if nothing were amiss. "I didn't think you'd mind if I crashed at your place."

Still unable to form a coherent thought, much less speak, Jack shook his head vaguely. He hung up his Class A jacket and took a step forward, and suddenly they were both moving, meeting in the middle of Jack's front hallway in a collision of lips, teeth, and tongues. Jack moaned against Daniel's lips at the sensation of his lover's smooth, bare skin against his hands and pulled him closer.

They kissed until they were both breathless and then Daniel pulled away, attacking that spot on Jack's neck that he already knew made the other man whimper. Jack's fingers gripped Daniel's shoulders, and he didn't realize they were moving until his back collided with the wall. He started to complain when Daniel pulled back, but the half-formed words turned into a groan when Daniel gave him a positively evil grin and dropped to his knees.

Daniel nuzzled the crotch of Jack's pants before unzipping the fly and slipping his hand inside. He guided Jack's solid erection out through the front of his boxers and licked the tip, chuckling evilly when Jack made a choked noise and buried one hand in Daniel's hair, the other scrabbling for purchase on the wall behind him. Daniel swallowed him to the root and Jack moaned.

He watched in awe as Daniel's head bobbed up and down, but quickly had to shut his eyes, fingers tightening in Daniel's hair. "Danny," he whimpered. "Stop. I'm…" Daniel pulled back for a moment and then dove back in, sucking hard. Jack moaned his name and came so hard he saw stars.

The only thing holding Jack up was Daniel's large, warm hands on his still-clothed thighs. "Hey," he said when he could finally think again.

"Hey," Daniel replied.

"Missed you."

"I can tell," Daniel said with a teasing smile. He reached a hand up and Jack hauled him to his feet, pulling him close so Jack could feel the hot weight of Daniel's erection against his hip. "Missed you, too."

"When's that meeting?" Jack asked. "0900, right?" Daniel nodded and Jack smirked. "Plenty of time." He kissed Daniel deeply, loving the taste of himself on Daniel's lips, and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
